ppi_liverpoolfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Liverpool Lessons - Intercity Transportation - Bus
Intercity Transportation – Bus An option of Bus for intercity trip is always the cheapest (in terms of regular price with no discount or promo), since the trip will relatively be longer, with several stops, changing bus if necessary, and less comforting travel. Regular trip to Manchester (the neighbouring city) for example, can get as cheap as £2 on a return ticket with the correct bus and correct time of purchasing. Expect to swing and rock a lot in your seat, since the driver will try their best to be punctual on their time. The most common way to reduce this effect is to take a seat as front as possible; the farther you are from the driver, the more ‘rocky’ your seat will be. Using bus will also allow you to bring a large luggage, just as in train, where they will keep it placed in different large compartment (usually on the bottom part) of that bus. Rest assured that you can still charge your cellphone during trip (on a USB plug), but only when the bus engine is on. There is also a toilet in each bus, but be advised that it is very small and can be quite challenging to use when the bus is still going. The easiest way to purchase bus ticket is online. You can buy it whenever you like, long before the date of your trip. You can print the ticket; if you want to, in the bus station ticketing, but it is not necessarily required to do so. You can just show the online ticket or proof of your purchase in your cellphone to the driver or the person in charge before boarding your bus. Don’t be afraid to ask to the officer if you’re not sure of the designated bus, since once that bus leaves, you already missed the trip. There are two most common bus services that you can take for intercity trip in England - Megabus: By far is the cheapest bus when you don’t really have enough time before your trip (only one or two days before your trip), with the exception of a trip to the airport. On cheap price, you can only expect that the seat is not really comfortable and some sections of seat rows may probably still left dirty. When packed with passengers, you will notice that the air condition inside the bus is not that good. - National Express: It is relatively more expensive than Megabus, but comes with a better condition. The seating is well maintained and cleaned. Seating is positioned in larger spaces for your legs to move. In terms of price differences, when you can exactly planned your trip long before the date, several weeks before for example, you will be surprised that there is no difference on the ticket price for National Express or Megabus. For a trip to the airport, you will find that National Express can give a cheaper price to that of Megabus. Kategori:Transport Kategori:Tips Kategori:Bus